


『 surfer 』

by Nini_chan



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini_chan/pseuds/Nini_chan
Summary: Felix is a game obsessed boy, shy and with almost zero social life. Christopher is a surfer, pretty much good at everything, kind and had a few close friends and a girlfriend. They were childhood friends but unfortunately (for Felix) they were forced to meet again. what will happen to those different souls? Will they ever get along? ... especially when someone decides to interfer...
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 9





	1. 1.

\- Felix almost 3 hours have passed since you've been playing with your playstation on the couch... Now you should stop-  
-Mom wait a moment, I need to finish this match or I will lose my score- answered the boy without even move his eyes from the screen. His mother was losing patience, she could not stand to see his twenty years old son rot on the couch every day.

Felix barely went out because of the university (where he studied game design), or to go to shopping at the mall near his house. His friends were only the one that he met online through guilds and leagues of his videogames. But he was happy with that.  
He wasn't that kind of person who needed to be always around other people, he was reserved and pretty shy too, was difficult for him to open up with the others and, usually, he wasn't even interested in doing that. He wasn't a surly person, but he just liked to be alone in his comfort zone.

-Yesss! Finished!... hahaha, this time I'll be first in the league!- Felix said to himself while he yawned and rubbed a little his eyes, after he won that match.  
His mother looked at him with a worrie dlook on her face for the umpteenth time so she decided to sat next to him and talk with him about that situation.

\- Felix, I understand your passion for videogames and I support your choice of study and design them at the university...but you are overdoing-  
-Mom, I'm not! A lot of ther people like me, at my age, spend the same amount of time playing games- Said confidently Felix while he rubbed again his eyes...lately they were pretty irritated.  
-but look, you're pale and you're eyes are almost always red, plus you don't have any kind of relationship in your life!... I'm saying this for you, living like this isn't healthy!- The woman caressed slightly his hair but the boy quickly moved himself away from her touch.  
-I hate when you came randomly to me and start your lecture about life-  
-But I'm telling you all of those things because I love you-  
-I don't need your advices, this is my life and live it as I want- He sighed as he looked away from his mother's eyes

-Lee Yongbok show respect!-Hearing his korean name, made Felix freezing on his place, he hated it with all of his heart.  
\- Don't call me like that...leave me alone- He said before getting up from the couch and heading upstairs toward his room. He locked himself in it because he wanted to stay alone, as always.

-If he continues to act like that, he will end up to be depressed!- The woman sighed and waled toward the kitchen where she found her husband that was working to some some documents on the computer. He barely noticed the discussion that the woman had with their son earlier.  
-He is young, it's normal to be like that at his age, don't torment yourself too much-  
\- I know but I would like to see him more active...maybe going out with friends or a girlfriend, or maybe doing sports...I don't know- the man barely listened to her and continued to mind his own business, so she sighed again in disapprovement and this time his eyes fell on the tv. There was a show about surfing.

Suddenly an idea crossed her mind, probably it could be a solution to Felix's laziness


	2. 2

-Mom, dad I'm at home-

Felix returned at home from his university, took off his shoes and left his bag on the floor before reaching the kitchen trying to look for a snack. His father probably was at work but he asked himself where his mother were because it was her free day, but since he was alone at home he could grab this opportunity to play with his beloved games how much he wanted.

He was used to be alone at home, his parents weren't too present even when he was a child, they were always too busy with work to play and take great care of their son. Plus the atmosphere at home wasn't the greatest because his arents fought a lot, Felix knew that after a few moments of talk they will start to raise the tone of their voice with each other. For this reason Felix, since he was a child, took refuge into the virtual world of the videogames where he could find a little bit of tranquillity and some friends, because he wasn't that great to create a friendship relationship with other people. Expecially for his aspect. His parents wanted him to be instructed in a good school so they tried to send him into one of the best school but the negative side was that oit was full of spoiled, rich and annoying children, always ready to judge if someone was too different from them. They made fun of him and of his korean name that now, for this reason, Felix hated.

After a few hours Felix's mom entered from the door -Sweety are you already at home? How was today at the university?-  
-yes- was the boy's only response  
-great- his mother took off her shoes and continued to talk while she moved herself to the kitchen and, even if Felix wasn't looking at her, she knew that he would have listened to what she had to say.

-you know, I went out with one of my old friends, Mrs Bang, do you remember her? She came here a lot and she often took her son too, Christopher, you played a lot together-  
-I've never liked him- Felix sighed, his mother rolled her eyes but she continued to talk  
-Whatever, she told me that her son now goes to university and since he want to pay his studies by himself he works like a surf teacher, and she told me that he is pretty great at it!- After finishing his game, felix turned to his mother already knowing what she wanted to say next.

-So?-  
-so I was thinking...why don't you try to go there too? Surf is a 'cool' sport, a lot of young people do that, plus you could even try to make a friend with someone that you already know and that is amost your age- she smiled hopefully 

\- tsk I knew that..- He shook his head -No, no and no, I'm not interested in learning surf and I don't want to be friend with Christopher, I barely remember him!-  
-But listen to me, you could at least try to give it a try! Some sport would only be good for you, and...come on! you have always liked the ocean!-  
Felix got up from his couch and went to grab a water glass in the kitchen -Mom back then I was seven or eight...now things are changed- He said before drinking it  
-Try to go there at least one time, the lesson is just one hour or probably an hour and half, it's not a waste of time neither for your studies or your intense gaming sessions-  
But he boy shook his head again and like he always did he walked upstair to lock himself in his room.


End file.
